This application has subject matter in common with the following patent applications of the inventor:
(A) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,918, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,087, discloses an LED light that includes a kaleidoscope means having more than one reflective means in the form of mirrors or mirror-like means assembled into the kaleidoscope means.
(B) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004, discloses an LED light that utilizes an optics means in front of or in back of kaleidoscope means to create, adjust, magnify, reduce, or enlarge an image, LED light beams, or an LED lights' image or shape, and which may include any combination of one or more optics lens, optics mirror, laser hologram, laser grating, or film optics assembly.
(C) U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 discloses an LED light that uses more than one LED in a matrix arrangement and that may include parts and accessories such as a circuit means, IC means, sensor means, switch means, brightness control means, color mixing means, color selection means, color freeze means, motor means, gear means, and turn-on and turn-off means to cause a certain number of the LEDs to turn-on with a desired color, brightness, light output, light functions, or matrix combination to obtain desired light patterns, and which may further include a motor means, rotating means, or gear set means.
(D) The LED projection devices disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953; 12/938,564; 12/886,832; 12/876,507; 12/771,003; 12/624,621; 12/914,584; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; and 12/834,435 also have subject matter in common with the present invention.
Additional light devices with projection features that may be utilized by the present invention are also disclosed in the following U.S. patent applications of the inventor:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/232,505 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917);
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/318,473 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918);
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/876,507 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377); with
(4) U.S. Ser. No. 12/292,153 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192);
(5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/318,471 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,456);
(6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/907,443 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,274);
(7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/940,255 (Now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246) LED night light has laser means
(8) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/019,331 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,260);
(9) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/624,621 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150);
(10) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/771,003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736);
(11) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/540,689 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,877);
(12) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/021,107 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,245);
(13) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/534,611 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,799);
(14) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/914,584 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160);
(15) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/886,832;
(16) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,564;
(17) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/948,953.
Light devices having interchangeable power sources for wall outlet AC power and energy storage means (DC), including any combination of prong means, an extension cord, adaptor, or transformer, solar and wind power sources, batteries, and chemical or biological power sources, and which can be used in connection with a projection light device having built-in kaleidoscope means, are disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/940,255 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246); Ser. No. 12/914,584 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,160); and Ser. No. 12/622,000 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,927).
The present invention can utilize any of the concepts disclosed in the above-listed patent applications, including the concepts of a (1) projection light device, (2) more than one optics means, (3) more than one LED, (4) more than one reflective means, (5) interchangeable power sources, (6) laser means, (7) adjustable focus and positioning, and (8) a motor and gear set for providing movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,812, which issued in 1952, discloses a kaleidoscopic projection light device with an out-of-date design that has the following disadvantages:
(1) the projection light device disclosed in the '812 patent uses a very hot incandescent bulb as a light source and therefore must put the hot light source on the side to prevent heat from the bulb from melting the display unit, in contrast to the current invention in which the light source is right under the display-unit or miniature-means because the LEDs used as the light source have no heat issues that would cause the display-unit including a film or slide or miniature-means to melt. (2) Because the hot light source disclosed in the '812 patent is put on the side and the light source has a radiant light output, a lot of light beams are wasted and the resulting image is dim and not easily recognized, in contrast to the current invention's LED light source, which has a very narrow light emitting angle. (3) The projection device of the '812 needs to use an expensive bellows (39) to cause the light beams to change direction in order to project an image on a board (12), in contrast to the light device of the current invention, in which all light beam travel along a straight path and hit the optics means and projection surface at close 90 degree, without the need for tilted elements to cause the light beams change direction.
(4) Unlike the current disclosure, the '812 patent does not provide for a light-passing-piece, colorful display-unit, or miniature-means to create a colorful, sharp, enlarged size image that can be project an image of up to 18 inches in height over a distance of 6-12 feet to a surface such as a ceiling, because the projection device described in the '812 patent is limited in length, the resulting total concept, application, construction, features, light source, display-unit, moving display-unit or miniatures means described in the present application thus being totally different than the projection device of the '812 patent, The current invention using the display-unit or miniature means to add color and even when the light source includes white LEDs for the brightest light beams.
(6) The light source of the projection device disclosed in the '812 patent has high power consumption, whereas the low-power LEDs described in the current application may use a transformer with adaptor, invertor from 110 Volt AC to 5 Volt DC inverter, or other low voltage or DC sources.
(7) The projection device of the '812 patent requires use of an AC outlet power source for the bulb, in contrast to the current invention which can being the form of a plug-in model having a circuit to convert 110 VAC to DC current or a battery-powered device.
The inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/024,229, filed Sep. 11, 2013, discloses an LED device having kaleidoscope means, which can incorporate (1) a traditional kaleidoscope-means and variety of constructions, (2) the LED light device, (3) changing-means to cause an inner-medium to change position, orientation, or relations, (4) a control means to control the changing-means, light functions, brightness, color, and/or light effects, (5) a projection assembly with optics-means and parts and accessories, and (6) a power source to enable the LED device with kaleidoscope means to be turned on for a desired hours in order to provide illumination.
The inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/021,124, filed Aug. 9, 2012, (the '124 application) discloses an LED light having a changeable image and pattern, which differs from the LED light disclosed in the inventor's aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/024,229 (the '229 application) in that the LED light device disclosed in the '124 application has a plurality of colorful LEDs that serve both as a light source and also as the display-unit to save the cost for the display-unit. Because there is no inner medium, a changing display is accomplished by changing the LEDs' color, brightness, turn-on and turn-off timing or sequence. The LEDs can have any spatial arrangement, colors, brightnesses, or matrix shape which, when projected through the kaleidoscope means with optional proper optics, results in projection of colorful, splendid, eye-catching light effects, functions, and performance to desired areas including a ceiling, walls, or floor.
The present invention also differs from the LED device disclosed in the inventor's '229 application in the following ways:
(A) A main feature is to use an LED arrangement or assembly to eliminate an inner medium/display unit of the type disclosed in the '229 application so as to offer much brighter light beams and increase the visibility of a projected image, the visibility of the image depending on the number of LEDs, which can be any number up to hundreds.
(B) Another feature is to save the cost of designing and constructing an inner medium/display unit, since the LED light described herein only needs to have an IC means, circuit means, control means, sensor means, and/or switch means to control the plurality of LEDs to provide a changeable LEDs-assembly that emits colorful light and that can be arranged in any geometric shape, a kaleidoscope means made up of multiple mirror-like reflective means to reflect the LEDs' image back and forth to form the kaleidoscopic image and, optionally, an optics means to create a changeable, colorful, splendid kaleidoscope image at desired locations. Thus, the light device described in the inventor's '229 application improves upon the light device described in the inventor's '124 application to create more features with a simpler construction that nevertheless provides more splendid, colorful eye-catching kaleidoscope lighting effects.
The conventional kaleidoscope for kids has been used since 1816 in England and became a popular item in 19th century China and worldwide. However, the conventional kaleidoscope is not capable of providing a kaleidoscope image that can be seen under a dark environment by providing an image that is super large, clear, sharp, focused, colorful, able to have multiple shapes, and which may be transmitted through an optics lens to help to let light from the tiny LEDs become generate a plurality of kaleidoscope images from an outlet or desk top that are capable of reaching the top ceiling, walls, and/or floor depending on the design or position of an adjustment means.
The current Invention utilizes features from both the '124 and '229 applications of the inventor and adds incorporation of a moving means such as a motor means, clock movement means, spin mean, rotating means, magnet and coil means, and vibration means to cause a display-unit, miniature-means, or liquid means having a different density or container with colorful light transmitting means to change position, orientation, or relationship and let people see continuously changeable patterns changeable steady-state kaleidoscope patterns that are colorful, varied, in sharp focus, detailed, and super large, at a desired location and projected from a plug-in, desk top, battery operated, USB powered, or other DC or AC powered LED light device.
The kaleidoscope described herein can have many different constructions and performance depending on market requirements. For example, preferred kaleidoscope parts and accessories may be selected from the following:
(K1) mirror-like reflective means, mirrors, plastic mirrors, or metal mirrors;
(K-2) a display-unit, film, slide, printed piece, color and light transmitting piece, miniature means, dichroic glass, prism, spectrum, color glass, glass ball, dried flowers, papers, sands, oils with different density, liquid compounds, miniature stuff, plastic pieces, color pieces, transparent pieces, translucent pieces, colorful pieces, or any small pieces objects; and
(K-3) a space for an inner-medium or a box, container, or sealed-housing.
The kaleidoscope parts and accessories of the present invention will enable a greater number of more colorful images to be projected than is possible from a tiny display-unit with miniature means, making the images more exciting and attractive to people, while utilizing a simpler image projection to enlarge and project the images to any desired surface.
The preferred kaleidoscope construction may be selected from (a) a three mirror-like reflective means system, (b) a two mirror-like reflective means system, (c) a four mirror-like reflective means system, (d) a tapered mirror-like reflective means system, (e) a circular mirror-like reflective means system, and (5) any other construction having a desired number of mirror-like reflective means and adjacent connecting angles for the mirror-like reflective means so that images created by the respective kaleidoscope-means assemblies exhibit kaleidoscopic patterns.
Although the above-described '124 and '229 patent applications of the inventor disclose LED light means for projecting a kaleidoscope-means' image, they do not teach details of a moving means for causing a display-unit or miniature means to change its position, orientation, or relationship to other means. In contrast, the current invention can incorporate moving means, which may be selected from motor means, gear set means, a clock movement, spin means, rotate means, or vibration means for continuous or intermittent, or timed movement, to cause the kaleidoscope image to change patterns on a desired surface with a desired power supply such as plug-in outlets to get continuous power to turn on the inner super bright LED(s). It will be appreciated that power may also be supplied by conventional batteries, an adaptor, transformer, or generator, chemical power, rechargeable batteries, or any power source available from the marketplace, and further that the LED light or light device may be positioned on a desk top plugged-into a wall outlet, or installed on any surface and used for any purpose.
The LED light means of the current invention can use LEDs having any shape, specification, size, style (one chip, multiple chips, or built-in IC), including a super bright or high power LED or an assembly with a plurality of LEDs that can offer sufficient brightness to be incorporated with the inventors projection means described in copending or earlier patent applications of the inventor. The term LED assembly refers to an assembly having many LEDs arranged in any geometric shape to emit light beams to an inner-medium, display-units, miniature means, /or color and light transmitting means.
The current invention's projected image is bigger than the display-unit or matrix-LEDs' original size by up to ten to a hundred times, the image being projected from a low height of around 18″ (the location of a wall outlet) or 30″ (the height of a desktop) to the 6-12 feet height of a ceiling or other walls. The image will not appear on the same side of the outlet location or at a distance of less than one feet from the LED light unit.
The image may include any geometric shape, including by way of example and not limitation the images created by one of the preferred kaleidoscope means shown in FIGS. 3 to 11, which correspond to those shown in the inventor's U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0200828, depending on the arrangement or assembly of the said mirror-like reflective means optics means, mirror means, or reflective means, any of which may be varied without departing from the scope of the current invention, which may also include any of the optics means, LED means, LED assemblies, display units, miniature means, color and light transmitting means, or inner media disclosed in the inventor's prior, copending, or patented applications.
In addition to the above, the light device of the present invention may include any combination of the following 28 features or arrangements:
1. An LED light with kaleidoscope means that includes at least one LED as a light source to supply visible light beams and at least one kaleidoscope means including an assembly or arrangement which has more than one mirror-like reflective-means and a certain length to cause an image of an object at one end to be reflected and/or retro-reflected multiple times within the length of the more than one mirror-like reflect-means to create a colorful plurality of images of the object to appear at the other end of the elongate mirror-like reflect means, the number of the object's images depending on the length and the construction of the mirror-like reflect-means; and at least one projection means to project the plurality of object's images from an LED light located at a wall outlet (around 18 inches from the floor) or on a desktop surface (around 25 to 50 inches from the floor) to a surface located 2-30 feet away, and to magnify the tiny object-image(s) to create a super big size, clear, sharply focused, colorful image at a desired angle, position, and orientation determined by adjustment means, the surface to which the images are projected being selected from a top ceiling, walls adjacent to the outlet, a floor, and any other surface 2-30 feet away from the LED light location.
The object of this arrangement is preferably colorful and may be selected from a display-unit, miniature means, film, slide, printed plastic piece, colorful and light transmitting means (such as colorful transparent pieces or pieces of paper, or assorted liquids with different densities, with or without stuff or reflective means inside), or other means which can fit into the space of an inner-medium, box, case, or compartment.
The optics means of this arrangement may be selected from an optics lens, a convex or concave lens, a lens assembly, telescope means, tube means, housing means, and/or reflector means to cause light beams to become parallel (a convex lens or lens assembly), refract (an optics lens, lens assembly, or convex lens), or reflect (reflector means), concentrate (a convex lens, lens assembly, or optics lens) or not leak out (a tube or telescope means) and thereby cause the object-image to become larger with no dark areas for the best function, effect, and performance.
The mirror-like reflect-means may include any combination of the following:    (a) a three mirror-like reflect means system,    (b) a two mirror-like reflect means system,    (c) a four mirror-like reflect means system,    (d) a tapered mirror-like reflect means system,    (e) a circular mirror-like reflect means system, and    (f) any other construction having desired number of the mirror-like reflect means and/or any adjacent connect-angle of each of the mirror-like reflect-means.
This arrangement also may include at least one power source, circuit means, control means, changing means, IC means, sensor means, switch means, trigger means, remote control means, Bluetooth means, PIR means, infrared means, timer means, and adjust means to adjust an angle, position, orientation, or focus of the image and cause the at least one LED to exhibit desired light functions, timing, colors, and brightness to achieve a variety of kaleidoscopic images.
2. An LED light with kaleidoscope means that includes at least one LED arranged as a light source to supply visible light beams and emit the light beams to at least one object, inner-medium, display-unit, miniature-mean, or colorful light transmitting means positioned above the at least one LED at one end of the kaleidoscope-means, the lighted object's image being reflected or retro-reflected within the elongate length of a more than one mirror-like reflect-means arrangement or assembly to create a plurality of the object's image at the other end of the kaleidoscope-means, and the plurality of kaleidoscope-images passing through the optics means to be enlarged with predetermined or adjustable focus so that the images are large in size, clear, sharply focused, and colorful within a geometric contour range based on kaleidoscope-image forming theory and skill. This arrangement can also use any of the optics means and mirror-like reflect means combinations described above in connection with arrangement #1, but with the power source being provided by plugging the LED light into an electrical outlet. . . s.
3. An LED light with kaleidoscope means that includes at least one LED arranged as a light source to supply visible light beams and emit the light beam to at least one object, inner-medium, display-unit, miniature-mean, or colorful light transmitting means (for example, a liquid having different densities, colors, and/or inner stuff), the at least one object being positioned above the at least one LED at one end of the kaleidoscope-means, the lighted object's image being reflected or retro-reflected within the elongate length of a more than one mirror-like reflect-means arrangement or assembly to create a plurality of the object's kaleidoscope-image at the other end of the kaleidoscope-means and the plurality of kaleidoscope-images passing through an optics means to be enlarged with predetermined or adjustable focus so that the images will be large in size, clear, sharply focused, and colorful as described above in connection with arrangement #2, including any of a variety of optics means and reflect means combinations, but with the power source being a direct current power source such as a battery, USB power source, solar power source, chemical power source, generator, AC to DC transformer, AC adaptor with a jack, or any other direct current power for desktop applications or indoor or outdoor use.
4. An LED device with kaleidoscope-means for creating colorful images including:    (1) a traditional kaleidoscope-means having more than one reflect-means and a desired variety of constructions,    (2) an LED light means that offers sufficient brightness and emits light beams to the kaleidoscope means' objects, colorful miniature-means, inner-medium, display-unit, colorful light transmitting means, or liquid having different densities with desire stuff floating therein,    (3) a changing-means to cause the kaleidoscope-means' objects, inner-medium, display-unit, miniature-means, colorful light transmitting means, or liquid having different densities and stuff, to change position, orientation, relationship, or relative position, or to change at least one LED's color, turn on time, duration, brightness, sequence, order, function, and/or flashing, chasing, fade in and fade out, grating, random flashing, or pair flashing effects, which are available from the marketplace for LED light shows,    (4) a control means selected from one or more of a sensor means, switch means, remote control means, Bluetooth means, Wifi means, sensor means, IC means, circuit means, trigger means, motor means, gear means, image angle, position, or focus adjustment means, or image direction, orientation, or projection angle adjustment means to control the changing-means, light functions, brightness, color, light effects, and light performance,    (5) a projection assembly with optics-means and parts and accessories to project the colorful kaleidoscope-means image to at least one desired surface that is 2-30 feet away from the location of the LED light, and    (6) a power source to cause the LED device with kaleidoscope means to offer illumination at desired times.
5. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may incorporate moving means selected from a motor means, clock movement means, spin means, rotate means, vibration means, bumper means, gear set means to cause the display-unit or miniature means or colorful light transmitting means to change position, location, orientation, or relationship and thereby change the kaleidoscope pattern.
6. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include any power source selected from a prong means to get power from an AC electrical outlet or USB power from a USB receiving port and male port, an adaptor means to get power from a transformer, a power storage means for solar power, batteries, a generator power, a chemical power source, a water power source, an energy power bank, or other stored energy power source.
7. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include both fixed and moving pieces to create colorful, enlarged, special kaleidoscope-images.
8. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include a mirror-like reflector that reflects a very clear image without any image changing.
9. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include an elongate or tube-like means with more than one mirror-like reflective means arranged along an interior thereof.
10. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include an elongate or tube-like means to prevent light beams from leaking out of the said elongate or tube-like means.
11. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may be arranged to cause light beams from at least one LED light source to pass though a top location of at least one of a display-unit or object having a desired color(s), art(s), image(s), movie, motion picture, digital data on a display means, geometric shape, words, signals, time, weather, or message and at least one tube-like means to arrange the display-unit(s) and the at least one optical means to cause the lighted display-unit(s)' image(s) to be magnified by optics means and form a bigger size, clearer image, the optics means selected from a convex lens, concave lens, or lens assembly.
12. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include a desired number and angle arrangement of the mirror-like reflective means to cause an object's image to be reflected or retro-reflected a desired number of time to form a plurality of images of the object.
13. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include an image projection means for projecting an image of an illuminated display-unit(s) which, through the preferred kaleidoscope, becomes a plurality images of the display-unit(s) and, through a refraction lens, is transformed into a bigger, more colorful, more clearly focused image for display on a surface which is far away from the LED light, the image location being changeable to anywhere by adjustment means.
14. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include an elongate or tube-like means having a preferred length to form different images even when the dimensions of the light device are made super compact by minimizing the length of the elongate or tube-like means.
15. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include any angles of mirror-like reflective means to create the different images.
16. light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may use 3 mirror-like reflective means arranged in an equilateral triangle (each adjacent angle is 60 degrees), an isosceles triangle or a right triangle to form a certain kaleidoscope boundary to enable a splendid image to be seen.
17. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include kaleidoscope objects illuminated by at least one LED to form a lighted colorful image, the objects including light transmitting materials available from the marketplace in all kinds of shapes or geometric designs.
18. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include a luminescent or self-glowing light source, an LED light, an LED-unit, an OEL light, an OLED, or other light source which does not create heat that might cause the display-unit(s) to be damaged, deformed, lose color, fade out, melt, or soften.
19. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may use rotating means, vibration means, spin means, tilt means, or magnet and coil means (electric and magnetic field reaction) to cause the display-unit(s) or objects to change position and enable different kaleidoscope images to be projected by an optics lens.
20. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include an LED light device that applies at least two optics principles:
(1) the principle of using kaleidoscope mirror-like reflective means to create a plurality of images at the image output end, and
(2) the principle of using an optics-lens to cause the images at the output end of the kaleidoscope means to be refracted and form a big and clear image.
21. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may be plugged into an outlet such as a wall outlets, power strip outlet, or power source outlets.
22. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may be battery operated and get power from a USB port, batteries, or any kind of wireless charging system.
23. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may be arranged so as not to project an image to a surface near the wall outlet into which the LED light is plugged because it is too close and not suitable for showing a big image without deformation.
24. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may project an image through an optics lens such as a convex lens, concave lens, or lens assembly with focus calculation for the display-unit(s) and image(s).
25. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may project the image to any combination of surfaces such as an opposite wall, surrounding walls, a top ceiling, and the floor, but not the wall on which the outlet is located.
26. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may be arranged to display an image in a dark environment, space, or location, or even in bright-areas, depending on how bright the LED or LEDs used to as the light source.
27. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include a self-illuminated object(s) or display-unit(s) or be illuminated by a light source(s) that can be turned-on and turned-off by circuit means.
28. The LED light with kaleidoscope-means as described above may include a sensor means selected from Bluetooth means, motion sensor means, infrared sensor means, remote control means, wireless control means, wired control means, electric-switch means, or mechanical switch means, and/or incorporated with a timer or integrated circuit for different applications, functions, and effects.
Some of the features that may be included in the invention are also described in the inventor's prior or copending patent applications or patents, which include LED lights having the following combinations of elements:
(1) at least one LED or matrix of LEDs arranged as a light source to supply visible light beams;
at least one optics means for projecting a kaleidoscope-means image to a desired surface, the optics means selected from the group consisting of an optics lens, a convex or concave lens, a lens assembly, telescope means, a film, a display-unit, a transparent material, and a translucent material, laser created means, lenticular means, a grating film, hologram means, Lcos means, digital data means, screen-means, and display-means, the image being formed by light from the at least one LED passing thought transparent areas, openings, or cut outs, or the above-listed hologram means, laser created means, lenticular means, grating film, Lcos means, digital data means, screen-means, or display-means, or a kaleidoscope-means, kaleidoscope parts and accessories, or projection-means in the LED device, the image being selected from the group consisting of a message, data, logo, time, art, geometric shape(s), and any other image desired to be projected onto the desired surface, the desired surface selected from the group consisting of a ceiling, a wall, a floor, and any other surface; and
at least one power source, circuit means, control means, changing means and trigger means arranged to cause the at least one LED or matrix of LEDs to exhibit desired light functions, timing, colors, brightness, illumination, images, and a variety of kaleidoscopic images.
The current invention may advantageously use a matrix of LEDs as a light source because it is difficult to achieve a required brightness with a one LED whereas a plurality of LEDs will easily offer the required brightness. Also, while a super power LED might have very high brightness, it also creates very high temperatures, while a plurality of lower power LEDs will reduce the heat issues.
Furthermore, the use of a matrix of LEDs having desired specifications, size, brightness, colors, and a built-in IC can eliminate the need for an inner-medium or display-unit, or an adjustable or movement means for moving an inner-medium or display-units to create a next image. The matrix of LEDs acting as an inner-medium or display-unit can easily achieve an image change simply by turning on and off a desired number of LEDs by circuit means, IC means or other electric parts and accessories. Hence, use of a matrix of LEDS in place of an inner-medium or display-units can provide tens of millions of different LED combinations controlled by a simple circuit. Hence, the matrix of LEDs can have the effect of an unlimited number of changes in a display-unit without moving means, vibration means, or adjustable means.
The kaleidoscope means may have a variety of different constructions as described above. The length is also needs to be taken into consideration so as to create enough images of the display-unit or inner-medium. Too short a length of the kaleidoscope means will reduce the number of images of the display-units. The width of the mirrors of the kaleidoscope means also needs to arranged properly or the light intensity will be reduced because the distances are too big.
The current invention may incorporate other optics means including convex means, concave means, magnifying means, laser means, hologram means, focus adjust means, and/or more optics means, to cause the image to be more splendid and clearly seen by viewers.
The housing of the LED light may be arranged to house all necessary parts and accessories, including any combination of the following: optics means, kaleidoscope parts and accessories, tube means, a matrix of LEDs, a second or more LED light means for other light functions, circuit means, switch means, sensor means, remote means, control means, circuit means, IC means, prong means, power means, batteries, adaptor means, receptacle means, energy storage means, transformers, invertors, a top cover, a bottom base, interchangeable power means, power saving means, cost saving means, conductive means, conductive wires, angle adjust means, rotating means, focus adjustable means, motor means, gear set means, or other means for providing a perfect LED light for desk top or plug-in use, both indoors outdoors.
The LED light device may be an LED light arranged to be plugged into an electric outlet or be powered by direct current from batteries, rechargeable batteries, an AC adaptor with a jack, transformers, a solar power source, a chemical power source, a generator, or any other direct current power source, or alternatively may utilize interchangeable power sources by providing a housing member having a uniform compartment arranged to interchangeably receive different power source units, including at least one alternating current (AC) powered LED sealed unit that by itself meets all safety standards and requirements for certification by a safety agency, and that fit within the compartment; and at least one direct current (DC) powered LED battery pack that fits within the compartment, the AC power sealed unit and the DC powered battery pack each including at least one LED that serves as a light source for visible light beams; and parts selected from the group consisting of circuit means, trigger means, sensor means, timer means, IC means, prong means, battery rechargeable means, an AC adaptor, DC storage means, battery means, switch means, solar means, generator means, chemical energy means, PCB means, conductive means, attachment means, clip means, twist tight means, screw means, quick connect means, and rechargeable DC storage means, wherein the at least one LED is triggered when an electric signal output by the sealed unit or battery pack is applied to terminals of the at least one LED and thereby causes the at least one LED to emit light, and wherein the AC powered LED sealed unit and DC powered LED battery pack are arranged, when interchangeably fit into the uniform compartment of the LED light device, to cause the LED device to become a finished product with properties determined by properties of the sealed unit or battery pack, said properties including geometric shape, purpose, function, application, features, and predetermined lighting effects including timing, duration, brightness, or colors.